The present invention relates to a bracket assembly, which, when attached to a motor vehicle, secures a compact spare tire and a regular tire, when the regular tire is replaced by the compact tire, at a predetermined location on or within the vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bracket assembly for securing a compact spare tire in a first spare location (such as a trunk well or other storage volume), and, when the compact spare is removed for use, securing the full sized tire (usually a non functioning flat) that the spare has replaced, adjacent to the space formerly occupied by the spare tire. The invention is useful when the volume of the compartment used for the storage of a compact spare does not accommodate a full sized tire having a volume, width or diameter greater than that of the compact spare.
The present invention provides a first bracket that secures a spare tire in a trunk well, usually below the trunk floor, and a second bracket, extensible from the first, that secures the regular sized flat tire outside of the spare compartment, such as on the trunk floor, after the spare is installed. In this manner, after the spare is removed from its storage compartment, the replaced flat, which would not otherwise fit in the spare compartment, is fixed in position and prevented from shifting and other movement.
The invention provides a primary bracket that secures the compact spare tire in a spare tire storage volume, location, or compartment, and an additional rotatable bracket cooperative with the primary bracket, for securing the replaced tire (namely, a regular full size xe2x80x9cflatxe2x80x9d tire) in a parallel plane distal to the location in which the compact spare is maintained. The full size replaced tire is fixed in position and restrained in movement while in transit, for example, for repair.
Vehicles are typically provided with a spare tire to replace a tire that has otherwise become flat or unusable. There are alternative designs for spare tires: a full size spare of the same size as the tires with which the vehicle is outfitted, and a compact spare, usually smaller in diameter and width than the regular tires of the vehicle. The use of a compact spare is limited to short distance use, usually to a destination where the regular tire can be repaired. A compact spare is generally not intended as a permanent replacement for the regular tire.
Both full size and compact spares may be stored within a compartment within a vehicle. Compact spares have an advantage over full sized spares in that a compact tire occupies less volume as a result of its smaller size, allowing more space to be allocated for other uses within the vehicle. A compact spare also weighs less than a full size tire, allowing a driver (or other assistant) to manipulate the compact tire when needed with greater ease. A small spare reduces the total weight of the vehicle. The benefits of space reduction, easier manipulation and reduced weight achieved by a compact spare are desirable attributes that appeal to vehicle consumers; a reduction in a vehicle""s curb weight may also increase fuel efficiency incrementally.
A problem exists, however, when a compact spare tire is stored in a storage space that is smaller in volume than a storage volume required by a regular tire. In the event that a vehicle operator uses the compact spare, the volume of the compartment in the vehicle where the compact tire is stored will not be large enough to accommodate the unusable regular, full size tire that has been replaced by the compact spare. Many times a driver (or assistant) will put the unusable tire unsecured in the trunk or other area of the vehicle. The movement of an unsecured tire within the passenger area, the trunk, or other area of the vehicle may cause a distraction to the driver, an inconvenience to passengers, or may have other undesirable cosmetic or operational consequences.
Devices that secure spare tires include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,477 to Colgan disclosing a mounting bracket including holes that receive a bolt to secure a spare tire; U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,886 to Keller disclosing a bracket with a raised cylindrical portion made to fit inside a central circular opening of a tire in which a bolt extending through a depression in a cover extends into the cylinder to secure the tire below the plane of the vehicle floor; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,162,046 to Albinson disclosing a structure for holding a spare tire incorporating a U-shaped portion pivotally mounted to a bracket that secures the wheel when closed and a screw clamp in contact with the tread of the tire. The foregoing devices are directed to securing a tire having a size common to both the regular tire and the spare. The devices do not address the instance where a full size tire is replaced by a compact spare and there is insufficient space in the spare well to store a full size tire after the compact spare is installed.
Devices that secure differently sized tires include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,338 to Travis; U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,845 to Matsushita; U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,900 to Sugimoto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,582 to lovenitti; U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,382 to Natori; and pending U.S. application Ser. No. 2,0020,050,500 by Vasseur. All disclose devices for securing differently sized tires, however, the space used for the compact spare and the regular tire is in the same plane. The storage area located below the floor of the vehicle where the tires are placed must be sized sufficient to receive a full size regular tire. The devices listed above require the removal and replacement of a trunk cover and a bolt or other clamping mechanism each time the spare tire is exchanged for the full sized tire.
There exists a need for a system that allows a compact spare tire to be stored in a compact storage compartment which also allows the full size regular tire the compact tire replaces to be secured in the vehicle.
The present invention provides an efficient mechanism to secure a vehicle""s full size tire in a compartment after the unusable, typically flat, regular tire is replaced by a compact spare. The present invention preserves the advantages offered by a compact spare tire and a compact storage compartment by providing a first bracket that secures the compact spare tire and a second complementary, rotatable bracket for securing the full size tire, for example, on the trunk floor. Through use of a secondary bracket, the full sized tire may be secured outside of the storage compartment, such as upon the floor of a trunk or in a similar relationship to another spare tire storage area, of a vehicle to prevent movement of the regular tire.